


Moving In & Letting It Out

by Shade_Child1



Series: Oasis and her myths [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oasis asked a Question, Chiron made a desision, now they act on it, Oasis teases her brother, and Chiron can last for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In & Letting It Out

“Alright then.” Chiron said nonchalantly.

“Huh?” Oasis replied with her head in her book taking notes.

“I said, alright then.”

“About what?” Oasis asked still not turning from her book.

“About you.”

Closing her book Oasis looked at Chiron quizzically, “What about me?”

“Well not you exactly. But, the discussion about moving in together.”

“Oh, so you agree.” Oasis said lengthening the last word.

“Yes, it’s been almost what 200 years? Why not?” He replied jubilantly.

“What did my brother tell you?” She asked suspiciously.

“Nothing.” He said a little too quickly.

“Nice try, wanna go for two?” Oasis said with a perturbed look and coy smile.

“No, he didn’t say anything per-se.”

“So theoretically, what did Ares say.”

“Well, theoretically of course…”

“Of course.” Oasis said matter-of-factly.

“Theoretically, he might have said that if after all this time I would deny you to live with me then I must be hiding something. But only theoretically of course.” He said sheepishly.

“Well, are you trying to hide something from me?” Oasis asked looking at him intently.

“What! No! Why would I do that to you?!” Chiron exclaimed worriedly.

“Good, now are you sure about this?” She asked holding back giggles.

“Yes.” He said heaving a sigh.

“Then when are you going to help me move everything?” She asked giggling.

“Whenever you want. Though…” He trailed off not knowing how she would take his next words.

“’Though’ what dearest?”

“I thought we might move my things here. I know how much you love this place and hate being within a hundred yards of the camp if you can help it. Besides there’s more room here than the room I have at the Big House.”

“That’s fine.” Oasi said holding Chiron’s face with a beatific smile, “I just thought it would be your preference to stay at the Big House close to the camp.”

“No. I prefer to be able to be with you in the quiet of the woods like this.” He replied kissing her nose.

“Then we move you here.” Oasis said smiling and rubbing her nose with her middle and index fingers.

“Alright, let’s go then.” Chiron chuckled.

“What are you two doing?” Dionysus asked when he came upon Chiron’s room in the Big House.

With an impish grin Oasis asked, “What do you think we’re doin’, Dy?”

“Well from the sounds of it, dear sister. You and Chiron are…”

“Well if that’s how you and the wife sound you apparently aren’t doing it right.” She said smugly laughing.

“Oasis!” Chiron exclaimed before he too fell into a fit of laughter leaving Dionysus with a look of shocked embarrassment. Still laughing Oasis said, “Chiron is moving in with me we’re gathering his things.”

“Oh, right, umm I’m just gonna go then.” Dionysus said distractedly wondering away. As Oasis shut the door she found herself pressed against the wall next to it with Chiron kissing her passionately.

“There’s a thought.” He said moving to her through.

“Huh, what’s a thought?” She asked breathily.

“We’ve never done that here.”

“Well, that’s because we use Hera or Zeus cabin.” She said starting to return the ministrations.

“Yes, well this would be the best time don’t you think?”

“Ye… No, no, stop.” She said breathlessly but determinedly.

“Why, what’s wrong?” Chiron asked practically radiating worry.

“Because, one, we need to get everything moved. Two, I don’t need my big brother walking in on us.” Oasis said chest heaving and clutching Chiron’s shoulders.

“But nothing’s wrong?” Chiron repeated eyes darting between hers.

“No, nothing’s wrong. I’m fine.”

“Right, need to get things moved, Dionysus is probably just down stairs, but that doesn’t change the fact I now have a bit of a hard issue.” He said whispering the last in her ear.

“Yes, well, that can be tackled after we’ve gotten home and we can take our time huh?” She whispered seductively in his ear pulling back to show a coy smile.

“That we can and everything’s packed. So, we can go right?” Chiron asked expectantly.

“Yes,” Oasis giggled kissing Chiron, “yes, we can go now.” She giggled again as Chiron pulled her onto his back and grabbed his saddle bags.

“There we’re back and everything is here.” Chiron said once again pressing Oasis’ back against the wall and kissing her.

“Bedroom,” Oasis gasped against Chiron’s shoulder as he once again moved to kiss her neck. “Bedroom, now Chiron.”

“Yes, bedroom.” Chiron said stopping his unbuttoning of Oasis’ shirt and pulling away to drag her to her, now their, bedroom.

-Three hours later.-

“Don’t, do not try anything, or I swear Chiron.” Oasis said breathlessly.

“What do you mean?” Chiron asked innocently going to hold Oasis.

“I mean,” she said swatting his hands away, “that you have been going and going for the last three hours. Now, not that I’m complaining here mind, but why?”

“Can’t I just be that needy of you?”

“No, because no matter how ‘needy of me’ you are you’re never like this.” Oasis said looking at him with worry clearly etched into her face.

“It’s nothing really. I just need you. I guess, I’m still not settled about when you left. I still wake from nightmares of you looking so small and vulnerable. Neither of which should ever be associated with the strong and good and loving woman I love. The worst are when I find out to late and your father and Hades come after me. Those are the nights I can’t get back to sleep.” Chiron said now able to hold and burrow into Oasis.

“Oh, Chiron.” Oasis said wrapping him in her arms. “Are those the nights I find you outside waiting at the door?” a small shaky nod was her only response. “Oh, Sweet heart.” She said tightening her embrace.

“Those are the times I need to see you’re still here and still strong.” He whispered kissing her shoulder.

“Well, now I’ll be a quick reach away.” Oasis said running her fingers through his hair.

“If I have any say in it you’ll already be in my arms.”

“Well as long as it’s me you want I’ll be right here with you.”

“It will be.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, so much.” Chiron said as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
